


The kings personal cocksleeve

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Choking, M/M, Public Sex, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: The kings visit had been a unexpected one to say the least, yet Fellby somewhat knew it would happen sooner or later it both annoyed yet sent a small shiver down his back as his bar went into a pin drop silence.





	The kings personal cocksleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Welp writing this at 1:30am while at my granddads was both a mistake but also fun to write
> 
> If you dont like this kind of thing then dont continue to read the fic like just go read another fic thats more your kind of thing
> 
> Cause I do see many fics get petty hate by people who think its funny to kill someones self-esteam cause the fic wasnt up to their liking cant please everyone bud.

The kings visit had been a unexpected one to say the least, yet Fellby somewhat knew it would happen sooner or later it both annoyed yet sent a small shiver down his back as his bar went into a pin drop silence.

"To what do I owe the displeasure~" Fellby crosses his arms watching as the king approached the bar counter the only response he got was a low growl from Asgore.

The growl caused Fellby to tense slightly knowing full well that Asgore was not in a pleasant mood then again when was the tyrant /ever/ in a good mood, suddenly Asgore grabs him by the throat in a tight yet strong vice like grip as the tyrant easily lifted him off the ground causing his hands to instincively grabbing Asgores arm as he struggles to breath admittingly getting hard at the fact the king always can and will overpower him.

Asgore did not miss a beat as they suddenly pulled the bartender over the counter thay sperated them from Fellby claiming his mouth with ease earning a raspy groan not caring about the bartenders customers watching them.

The tyrant king wasted no time removing Fellby of his pants and underwear as well as their own and without warning Asgore impaled Fellby onto their cock causing him to moan in both pain and pleasure as the king.....his king began to mercilessly thrust deep into him.

"You are mine~" Asgore growls out like a feral beast as they continued their ruthless thrusting causing Fellby moan loudly. "Y-Yours....ahnn s-sire i-im so close" he moans out his mind a lust filled haze causing Asgore to let out a twisted chuckle a paw wrapping around the elementals cock squeezing it to deny the bartemder his climax. "Beg for me my pet~" he purrs.

Fellby whines. "Please sire! Let me cum I beg you nnn!" He begs out loudly as he began to drool while Asgore's deep thrusting and ruthless pace never falters. "What was that I couldnt hear you~" the tyrant smirks causing Fellby to whimper. "P-Please im so close....let me cum my king" he mewls out.

Fellby felt Asgores paw begin to stroke his cock in time with their thrusts. "Cum for me~" the king growls as soon as they did Fellby tightened around Asgores cock letting out a shamefully loud moan as he cums hard.

But that wasnt the end the king wasnt done not by a long shot. "Nnn you have gotten so tight around me my pet~" Asgore growls out their thrusting becoming uneven and more brutal as the minutes past.

Those minutes turned into an hour....the hour turned into two hours when the king finally cums deep inside Fellby causing the bartender to cum for the third time in a row.

Fellby felt the king pull out of him causing the cum inside of his now abused asshole to leak out as he was carelessly dropped onto the floor he was reduced to a twitching and drooling mess as the king stuffed his now flaccid cock into their trousers. "Such a good pet" the king coos in fake affection turning the poor mess that was Fellby onto his back. "I look forward to our next little session~" they purrs out before leaving the customers in the bar were left in both shock and arousal along with an exhausted bartender just another day of being the tyrants personal cocksleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh your here?  
> Like the fic? Good
> 
> Didnt like it?  
> Welp maybe next time bud I do write other kind of fics
> 
> Why not leave a suggestion? On what I could write about next in my tumblrs ask box its basically the same name  
> the-masked-mun


End file.
